2gether 4ever
by kyosgirl411
Summary: Kyo and Torhu's fabulous fairy tale wedding and all the trimmings. Pure fluff and bliss! rated K because it's not that bad.


From the cathedral, an organ played the wedding march. The young bride waited in turn for the line of elegantly dressed people to enter the auditorium, and counted down to her entrance. When the final bride's maid had entered, she appeared at the large doorway directing every eye to her. She gave a broad smile to the friends and family that surrounded her. With their mere presence, she thought the wedding was absolutely perfect. Her petite arms were securely wound around those of her two best friends, who had nearly killed each other by fighting over the escort. By the time Uo pulled out her pipe, she came up with a plan. "Why don't you two just both escort me?" She had suggested. "Oh, our baby, isn't she just so brilliant?" Hana had droned, monotony dripping from her words. "Yes," the blond replied. "I just can't be live we're handing her over to that selfish pig!" she exclaimed. But now the day of the wedding had come and the girls clung protectively to their friend. 'No,' Uo thought, in sync with Hana. 'She's much more than that.'

* * *

Meanwhile: Shigure drove, a bit hungover from Kyo's batchlor party the previous night. He was trying to focus hard on the road when-- A TREE JUMPED IN FRONT OF HIM! Now, never fear my friends, the old perv was fine, but the car... not so much. 'Crap, what do I do now?' he wondered. 'Ah! I'm sure Aya will know!' So he whipped out his cellular phone and pressed the speed dial. "Yes, I seem so be in an... incident."

* * *

Tohru looked radiant in her dress. It was peach, lined with white lace and trims. The thin strapped top clung tightly to her torso, peach ribbon weaved in a line across the low neckline of the dress. The gargantuan cake skirt seemed to devour the innocent girl. Uo and Hana had joked that it would make it much harder for Kyo to get to her that way. Naively she had cocked her head to the left, confused by their reaction to her dress. the skirt had a translucent white lace covering that made it very elite, refined and glamorous. She wore only the necklace and earrings Kyo had given her for their anniversary as jewelry, and short, ruffly white gloves. She wore white stilettos, fitted with precision, as she paced down the long, narrow aisle where a fidgety groom stood, anxiously tugging on his peach colored tie. His button down pastel orange shirt made it very obvious that if this wedding was not over soon, his muscular chest would be showing. The white suit jacket he wore was perfect and spotless, more like Tohru than Kyo, but she had insisted he wore it.

After a dreadfully treacherous walk up the aisle, Kyo and Tohru were together. Uo and Hana each kissed one of her cheeks and wished her good luck. Kyo then held her hands in his and stared intensely into her large, attentive eyes. He could tell she was trying her absolute hardest to focus on the preacher, and could not help but laugh at the face that rarely crossed her features. finally, the pastor said the words everyone was sitting on the edge of their chairs for.

"Do you, Kyo Sohma, take this woman to be be your wife..." The pastor asked.

"I do." Kyo's response was certain, and his eyes had never swayed from Tohru's.

"Do you, Tohru Honda..." The pastor repeated.

"I do." Tohru's eyes met Kyo's and an even wider smile filled her soft face.

"You may kiss the bride." And with those words, two became one, and Kyo swooped up his new wife and twirled around with her in his arms, kissing her passionately. He dashed from the room with her, both of them laughing happily. The doors were thrown open and the couple looked around for the car they had rented. out of nowhere, Shigure popped up.

"Now, children, get... in... the... TRUCK!!!" Shigure wrigled his eyebrows and licked his lips. Sitting on the curb where their rental car should have been was an... ICE CREAM TRUCK!

"I HAVE CANDY, DARLINGS!" Ayame hollered jubilantly. Kyo and Tohru stared at the truck in horror. They glanced at each other knowingly before being guided to the truck. Kyo held Tohru tight in his arms.

"I l--" Kyo was cut off by Tohru. Her action had surprised him. She had pressed her glossy pink lips to his and crawled into his lap. Once they were both out of breath, Kyo finished his sentence. "I love you, Tohru," he whispered, their lips meeting again. before they knew it, they had arrived at the location of the after dinner. Ayame opened the door to the truck.

"Time to--ohhh kissy, kissy!"

"Shove it, Snake!" Kyo said, roughly pushing him out of the doorway, and grabbing Tohru's hand to lead her inside. It felt good to lead her. It sounded like this was going to be an easy task for him. Little did he know. Little did he know.

* * *

Kyosgirl411: Thank you for reading this. Those of you who did are brave souls indeed. You can make up what happens after the wedding. I like getting reviews. Please tell me all my good and bad points if you do take the effort to review. Flames are welcome.

Disclaimer: Sorry, Kyosgirl411, You don't own Fruits Basket.

KG411: I know... (bows head and sniffles) But...! (looks up perkily) I DO own this story! I wrote it and it is mine!


End file.
